No Way Out
by Decepticon Chick
Summary: One-Shot: Sarah Bloom has a hard life living on the streets. She wants a change and start over but there seems to be no hope for her. When she is near death she is finally given that chance, but can she live being a Transformer? Rated M. Warnings: Language/Drug use/Violence/Small romance. Please R&R.


_Here is a new one shot I have been working on for this week. If you haven't read **Surrender** please do before reading this. This will only be a one shot but I'm working on a whole new story after I have finished my other's for the future. You will understand when the time comes. Please enjoy this one shot and reviews will inspire me more to continue another story._

_Hasbro owns Transformers._

_I own Bloodbloom._

_Warnings: Language/Drug use (Heroin)/Violence/Small Romance_

* * *

All she could feel was the pouring rain hitting her sensitive pale skin, the coldness like ice, the thunder crackling above her as she sat on the edge of the foot path. Her poor ripped orange jumper wrapped around her with her hoodie over her head, trying to hide herself from the world. As a truck drove by the flooded puddle in front of her was slashed and hit her making her gasp at the sudden wetness. Letting out a sigh she shook it off and stood up on her legs.

Sarah Bloom was an eighteen year old girl, surviving on the streets and trying her best to hide herself from trouble and out of sight from the world.

Looking up from her feet she swore as she spotted a police car driving towards her. Quickly she ran to the nearest ally way and pressed her back against the wall, watching as the police car drove past slowly by her, keep an eye out for anything.

Seeing the coast was clear she made her out down the road again. Though she didn't know where she was going she didn't care, she only wanted to keep moving to keep herself warm. She took a small trip not seeing the small gap on the path and fell to her knees, giving them a hard scrap on the ground and tearing into her jeans before into her skin.

Letting out a hiss she got right back up, looking down to see she was now bleeding and sighed with irritation. She saw there was a café across the road from her and it was still open, so she thought just a quick stop would be nice and get out of the rain for a bit.

Looking both ways before crossing the road she ran across to get undercover. As she reached the door the sound of a bell was head. As she took in the café now she shook a little from how wet she was before removing her hood from over her head.

Her damp dark brown hair dangled across her face, though her hair wasn't long but it was still a mess. Dark circles under her eyes showing she was tired, but she wasn't. She darted her hazel eyes around the place, seeing it wasn't packed but still a few groups sitting around either eating or chatting. No one noticed her entering the café which was no surprise to her, so she went over to a spear booth were she took a seat on a soft cushion. Spotting a napkin on the table she took it and damped it with her clothes before pressing it against her knees, letting out a hiss at the stinging she felt. But she just sucked it up so she could clean it.

Once she was done she throw the bloody napkin aside and laid her head on the table, wanting nothing more but a rest. But that was quickly interrupted when she heard a throat clearing next to her.

Looking up she spotted a pretty blonde girl, wearing the shortest shirk she had ever seen in her life, bright pink makeup and heels that tapped the floor waiting for her to look up at her.

"What would you like?"

Sarah stared at her a little confused "W-what?"

She narrowed her eyes at her like she was dumb "What food do you want?"

"Oh" She looked both sides of her for a second before looking into her pockets to seek any coins or cash. Pulling out her hand she only found thirty cents which was nothing really.

"Got anything for thirty cents?"

Again the blonde girl rolled her eyes her at "No"

"Then I'll have nothing" She again laid her head on the table, hoping this bitch would go away.

"You have to order something or you have to leave"

Her attitude was starting at really annoy her now "How much is water?"

"It's free"

"Then I'll take that"

But this chick wasn't going to leave her alone "There's plenty of water out there I'm sure there is a bucket you can drink out of"

"Do I look like a horse?"

The blonde chick only grinned like she was smarter than her and put away her note pad "This is a cafe people eat here, not just sitting around soaking wet smelling like crap. So I suggest you leave now before I get the manager"

Sarah couldn't believe how this girl was treating her. Had she done something wrong? No. It wasn't her at all it was this check who thought she was better than everyone. Not wanting to cause trouble she stood up from her seat and slowly made her way out. But before she did she turned around to face her.

"I bet you couldn't even spell cafe"

She then frowned and placed her hands on her hips "Can to! C-A-F-A…..I think?"

Sarah grinned and shook her head at her softly "Your even dumber then you look" With that said she was gone and back out into the rain. Though she told the girl off it didn't make her feel any better.

Tears pricked in her eyes as she throw her hood over her head again, looking at the ground watching her feet slash the water underneath her and getting side tracked.

All she wanted was a normal life, a life where she had a family and friends. A home to live in, all the food she could eat and a warm bed to sleep in. She knew she wasn't the only one in the world that felt like this there was way more, but she was the only one around right. She just wanted life easier.

Looking up at the building next to her she saw a clock and spotted it was almost ten.

"Shit I'm late" She swore to herself before running down the path now.

As she ran she pushed past a few people along the way, saying excuse me if she hit them by accident. But if she wasn't there by ten he was going to leave then her head was going to be really messed up then now.

As she reached the meeting spot she looked around for the guy she was meeting. She didn't see anyone at first until a small light from a lighter was lit at the end of the ally.

Walking towards the figure she saw the guy was lighting a cigarette and took a puff of it before blowing it out.

"You're just on time" John said as he leaned on the wall.

"I know. I lost track of time" Sarah said softly "You got the stuff?"

"I do" He went to his backpack and pulled out a small bag "You got my money?"

Sarah sighed and cleared her throat "Listen. Is it alright if I can pay you next time?"

John though gave her a blank stare "You know you owe me three hundred from last week?"

"I know" She pulled the hood from over her head and rubbed her fore head with frustration "I'll get you the money. I-I just need it now"

"Sarah look" He put away the bag "I'm a nice guy. I really am. But if people don't pay me things can get ugly. I need the money you know"

"I know John. Look, I can get it in an hour. How about that?"

"An hour? Where are you going to get it from?"

"That doesn't matter" Sarah came closer to him "I just need what I need. I don't think I can go another day without it"

John sighed and got out the bag again "Don't take too much of this, don't want to kill yourself"

"I'm already dead" She took the bag and checked inside to make sure it was what she needed "Thanks. I'll be back"

"I'll be waiting" John said before leaving to meet the next customer he had coming.

Sarah quickly made her way out and back into the open town where she looked for a quiet spot. She wandered around for a bit, looking for anything that will hide her out from the world just for a bit before she would go look for some cash to pay John.

She knew this was wrong. To take drugs. But she couldn't help it, it was something that made her continue with her life and it felt good. She has tried to stop but it would only drive her crazy or violent like most drugs do. But this made the pain go away, it made her silent.

As she spotted a dumpster in a corner that looked perfect she went over. But before she could make it she fell to her knees feeling pain in her stomach.

Not having any food for a few days wasn't good, and these Heroin drugs weren't going to help it but make it worse for her health. Crawling over she sat next to the dumpster and pulled her knees to her chest, letting out a whimper as she got out the bag of Heroin and stared at it.

This has destroyed her life, this caused her more problems and so much money that she owe to people. She wanted to stop so badly, but it's worse than quitting smoking. It takes over your life and takes so much more from you.

Though her life was already in bad shape before she even started this, police after her, child services after her, she had ran away from an orphanage when she was twelve. She was thrown into so many foster homes and always tossed out again because no one wanted her.

When Sarah was five her parents died in a car accident but she only survived. She was an only child. No one knew any of her parents families so they were left with no choice.

Ever since she ran away she's been hiding herself from the world and trying her best on her own, it wasn't easy. But better than what other life she would have had.

Sarah gripped the bag in her hands tightly, wanting nothing more than to take it. But again, she didn't. Without thinking she tossed the bag away from her, letting out a short cry of rage before bursting into tears.

She's never even been to school before in her life, she was only short time taught from the orphanage. But she was still a smart girl and always tried to teach herself. But there was still a lot in life she wished she knew.

Letting out small tears she buried her head into her arms letting out sobs as the rain continued to pour down on her. She jumped a little as a sudden thunder came before going back to crying.

It felt like days when she cried, crying of pain, hurt, wishing for so much to change. All she needed was a second change to start over, she wanted to have a family, find love, have a family of her own and watch her children grow and have children of their own.

So many dreams that weren't going to happen to her, if she continued to do drugs she was going to kill herself.

"Are you alright?"

Looking from she was faced with a woman, white jacket on while holding an umbrella and also holding the bag she through.

"Is this yours? Did you take any?"

"No" Sarah answered.

"You're not lying to me are you?"

She spoke to her like she was her mother. She sighed and shook her head at her, wanting to hide herself away again.

"You don't look good. Let me help you" The woman came closer to checked over Sarah real quickly.

Sarah looked at her jacket and right away sure a badge that she knew came from the hospital.

"Are you a nurse?"

"Yes. Are you sure you haven't had any of this?" She showed the bag again to her.

"I'm positive" She sighed "I haven't had any for a week"

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I-it's been a few days…"

"Come with me. Let me help you"

"I-I don't need help"

"You do. I can get you some food. My son has made dinner at my home and there is plenty to eat"

The mention of food really got Sarah thinking and licked her lips at the thought.

"Plus you need to get out of the rain"

"Why are you helping? You don't even know me"

"I help people because I want to, not because I have to"

Sarah looked up at the woman one more time before giving her a nod with agreement.

"First I'm going to throw this away" The woman opened the dumpster and tossed the bag in.

Sarah then walked with her and saw her car. She was helped into the back of the car were she sighed with relief. She wasn't getting wet anymore and she was sitting in a cosy seat.

The woman then started to drive and straighten her mirror to face her "I'm June Dalby by the way"

"Thanks June"

"What's your name?"

Sarah went to reply but before she could she felt sharp pain in her head and felt herself closing her eyes. The last thing she saw was June looking back at her with worry before blanking out.

_Later that night….._

"Jack I need your help!" June came rushing into the house carrying Sarah in her arms.

"Mum? W-what's going on?"

"I found her in the rain I need to wake her up" June rushed to the couch and placed her carefully down, trying not the hurt her.

"W-what do you want me to do?"

"I left my medic kit in the car, can you watch her?"

"Sure"

As June ran out the house again into the stormy night Jack sat next to Sarah, watching her and studying her. Wondering where she gave from or what she has been through, her pale skin glittered from the wetness of the rain, scars that were many years old showed signs she has been hurt.

Jack saw an odd scar around her wrist and saw it was a perfect cut line, not just one there was a few more under it giving him a hint from how it happened and who did it. He reached his hand forward to touch it with curiosity and as he touched with his finger tip Sarah woke up with a gasp and stared wide eyes at Jack.

Feeling confused she quickly crawled away on the couch at the end and curled her knees to her chest.

"Hey it's alright I'm not going to hurt you" Jack tried to calm her down and came closer but she just glared at him.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

Jack gave a soft smile and sat in the chair next to the cough "My name is Jack. You already met my mum, she said she found you in the rain?"

"Oh yeah" She sighed as she remembered "I should've just left her"

"Why?"

"I don't need to have people involved in my life"

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"You could say that" She mumbled loudly.

June came into the house again with her medic kit and saw she was awake again.

"You gave me a scare there" June said "How are you feeling?"

"I could be better"

June sat next to her and got out a syringe filled with clear liquid and gently held Sarah's arm but she yanked it away.

"I don't need that. I don't need needles" She protested.

"It will help you relax" June told her "Your weak and need some medicine"

"Please…." Sarah groaned "Just leave me alone"

June stared at her for a moment before looking at Jack "Jack do you want to prepare dinner. Get three plates"

"Sure thing mum" Jack did as he was told and left into the kitchen.

June got comfortable next to Sarah and stared at her with a serious look "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"It's Sarah"

"Well Sarah how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen"

"Last name?"

"Why?"

"I'm just trying to help and I need to know your information. I know you're saying you don't need help but you do"

"So you think I'm crazy?"

"No" June sighed "You take drugs, you're out on the street, your starving, your cold and wet. Why are you refusing my help?"

"Because I don't deserve it" Sarah told her "I've made mistakes, I've done horrible things and I get involved with dangerous people"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Yeah I am" Sarah almost snapped "I-I shouldn't have come here this was a mistake" She went to stand but June stood in her way.

"Just stay for the night. The storm isn't getting any better and we have food cooking here. Don't do this for me but for yourself. Just trust me, ok?"

Sarah was about to say no until a strong smell hit her nose. Cooking, boiling and meaty food smell filled the air as she breathed it in. Looking over she saw into the kitchen and Jack was turning over some pork chops sizzling up on the stove, potato boiling up in a pot of water and a side of steamed carrots aside. Licking her lips she felt like she was in heaven. It looked so good all she wanted to do was run into the room and stuff her mouth with everything there was in sight.

June noticed this and smiled "Are you hungry?"

"Y-yeah I am….really hungry"

"Then stay and have something to eat" June offered before helping taking her jumper off "I put this in the dryer for you. You get comfortable and watch some TV"

Sarah sighed as she knew she was staying now "Alright I'll stay then, thanks June"

"I'm more than happy to help. Get comfortable make yourself at home"

Sarah gave a nod and watched her wake away before speaking again "Bloom"

June stopped and turned around the face her "I'm sorry?"

"Sarah Bloom….that's my name"

June gave a smile and nodded her head "Thanks"

Sarah got comfortable in her seat and snuggled into the soft sofa, a soft velvet chocolate brown. She couldn't help but look around the house as she sat there, looking at the different paintings that hug up, the indoor plants in every corner and a nice collection of picture frames sitting on a table against the wall. She stood up and went over to them just to have a look. She gently picked up one, seeing the picture had three people in it. She saw June for sure, with a young boy who she guessed was Jack and there was a man as well. The three smiling as the photo was taken made Sarah smirk a little. It looked pretty cute. Looking around she saw more of Jack as a young boy and baby, each one with a date and age. June sure cared about her son a lot, something she wanted so much.

Jack came back into the living room to check on Sarah and stopped to see her looking at their photos. She had her back facing him so she didn't notice yet. Jack was about to say something when he noticed her pale back had scars. Not just scars but some fresh bruise as well. He looked sad as he studied her back for a short moment before clearing his throat.

Sarah turned around and looked at him "S-sorry I didn't hear you come in"

"No worries. Just thought I would tell you dinner is ready. You want some?"

Sarah gave a smile at his kindness "Sure thing"

During the night Sarah had the best meal she has ever had in her life. Pork chops was something she's never had before but the smell always got her craving them. Potato and carrots were always nice as well, so full of juices and the warmth from them just soothed her body. Jack and June were very kind people. They invited her into their home even though they didn't know her, gave her food and comfort.

When they finished eating June asked Jack to show her to their spare room so she could get some rest for the night until morning. Sarah has never had a comfortable bed before so she thought one night wouldn't hurt.

She then thought about John. He was going to be so pissed if she didn't show up. But yet again she has been late before and he didn't mind at all. But this time it looked like he had enough of her and wanted to money. She tried not the think about it and she will just have to find some money in the morning before contacting him. It was all she could do for now.

"So yeah not much for the house but I'll show you our spare room"

"Thanks Jack" Sarah said softly "Your mother and you are very kind"

"That's what my mum is like" Jack sighed a laugh "She needs to help as many people as she can, I myself I'm not sure. I guess I get it from her"

"What about your dad?"

Jack paused and turned to face her "My dad died in a car accident when I was young"

Sarah felt like kicking herself for blurting something like that "I'm sorry I didn't know"

"It's ok you're not the only one that has asked. Follow me and I'll lead you"

Sarah followed down the hall, having a look around to check out everything before she saw an open door that lead into the garage. The first thing she saw was a super-hot blue motor bike.

"Is this your bike?" She asked as she went into the room ignoring Jack for a moment. Jack followed and looked surprised.

"U-umm yeah this is mine" Jack said.

"Your very lucky" Sarah circled the bike once, moving her hands over the seat and handles "How long have you had it for?"

"I've had her for a while now. She is in great shape"

"She?"

"Y-yeah" Jack laughed softly as he rubbed the back of his head "I've always called her a she"

Sarah took one last look at the bike before facing Jack "So you were going to show me to my room?"

"Sure. Just the door on your left back in the hall way, I'll be there in the second"

Sarah nodded and left to see her room. Jack let out a sigh and rubbed his head.

"Jack?"

He looked over at the blue motorbike as it twisted it tyre and adjusted it's handles.

"Who was that?"

"Sorry Arcee. That's just a girl my mum found out in the street. She has nowhere else to go. It's only for one night"

"I'm not worried. But remember we are not real, understood?"

"You have told me before. Like I said it's only for one night"

"Then what? Where will she go tomorrow?"

"To be honest Arcee I don't know. My mum just wants to help her that's all"

"Alright then but you don't know who she is. I would keep my optics on her"

"She's fine Arcee"

"How do you know you don't know her?"

"Ever heard of giving a helping hand?"

"I have but I always watch my back. I've helped out others before but then later they just stab me right in the back again. I'm just saying"

"She won't be trouble we are going to watch her. Just give her a chance you just met her"

"Very well" Arcee sighed "I'm going back into recharge. See you in the morning"

"Goodnught Arcee"

Sarah sat on the bed she knew she was going to sleep on it and looked around. It was very simple yet very nice, neat and beautiful. The smell of lavender filled the room and the velvet pillows were something she has never felt before, it was so silky and soft.

June came into the room holding Sarah's orange jumper "Here we go all dry and clean. Did you want me to fix the holes?"

"No thanks. I kind of like it like that"

"I understand" June handed her the jumper and she set it aside.

Sarah sighed "Thanks so offering for me to stay, but I don't want to get involved if you know what I mean"

"I guess so" June said "Why is that?"

"Like I said I know people and none of them are nice, also I've been on my own and have managed. I've just made mistakes"

June sat next to her on the bed "Do we need to call police or something?"

"No!" She blurted out quickly "I-I mean there's no need, they can't do anything anyway"

"A-alright then" June nodded "I'll let you get some rest"

Later that night the storm was still going, it was a long but not bad storm as it covered the sky around the city. Jack was in bed an hour ago, knowing he had school tomorrow while Sarah just laid in herbed staring at the ceiling.

The bed was vvery good she couldn't complain about that, but it was all new to her. It felt strange to be like this or staying in a stranger's house that she didn't even know. But they still invited her in.

Sarah let out a sigh as she rolled over on the bed, looking at the clock on her bedside table and saw it was two in the morning.

"What am I doing here?" She spoke to herself "I don't deserve this" She said again as she sat up in her bed rubbed her hair and forehead in her hands.

Looking at the closed door she noticed there was a dim light on coming from under her door, knowing someone was up. Maybe it was June? If it was she needed to talk to her, say something just anything. She wasn't sure what more she could do to help but she knew she had something else on her mind about her.

She stood up and went to see.

As she wondered down the hall she saw the light was coming from the living room and quietly went towards it. As she did she pressed her back against the wall to have a listen.

"Yes she is here right now" June spoke "I found her in the streets I wasn't going to leave her like that. Her name is Sarah Bloom and she says she's in trouble"

Sarah narrowed her eyes as she listens. Who was she talking to?

"You can come in the morning she will be here. Thank you officer"

Officer? She called the police on her? That lying bitch!

Sarah frowned as she quickly went back to her room, where she grabbed her jumper and put it on her. There was no way she was going to be taken by police she wasn't going to be sent back to that orphanage again or jail. She cursed to herself and felt stupid for coming here, of cause she was going to call the police it wasn't like she was going to let her leave just like that. She felt stupid.

She went to leave out into the garage knowing no one would see or notice her. But before she did she spotted two wallets on a table next to the door. She picked back up and saw there was a few hundred dollars together. She knew she could pay John with this, what choice did she have?

She took them.

She turn went into the shed and quietly went to the door where she slide the door up slowly and crawled under it to escape. The rain was heavy still but she didn't care anymore, she had to get away. What she didn't notice was the blue motorbike, watching her and called Jack very quick.

"Jack. Your friend just left"

Meanwhile Sarah walked quickly down the streets of the town, going to the location hoping John was still there but she couldn't tell for sure all she knew was she had to be quick.

She felt bad for leaving, but again she felt good. She had to leave.

She didn't know how long had passed as she wondered the streets od town, trying to reach the place but her legs were already getting sore and her clothes were all soaked as well. As she came around a corner she bumped into something and looked up to see it was John himself.

"Your late" He said firmly.

"I know John I'm sorry but-"

"You said you were going to be there and I waited but you never showed. You better have a good reason" He sounded more uptight than normal.

"Don't worry I have the money"

"Where is it?"

"Here" She sighed as she gave him the two wallets she had.

"You stole these?"

"What choice did I have? Also what do you care you have the money now"

"Very good Sarah" He smirked as he took the cash out "But wait"

"What?"

"There is only three hundred here" He counted it again and showed her "You still own me another hundred"

"Shit" Sarah whispered as she looked around hoping for a miracle "I'm really sorry I tried my best. Please just give me until tomorrow and I'll get you the rest"

"Sarah" John put the cash away and through the wallets away "I gave you a chance, I give you plenty of chances and you still can't pay me"

"I gave you part didn't I?"

"That's no good. You need to pay the rest….now"

"What do you want me to do? Pull it out of my ass? Click my fingers magically to make money appear? I wish I could I would even give you extra for all the time you have waited for me to pay but I don't know what else to do tonight"

"Well" John smirked a little "There is something you could do now to repay me?"

"Right now?" She narrowed her eyes "Like what?"

John made a quick move and grabbed Sarah's arms with his hands, pulling her close to him and pressing his body against her own.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She growled trying to pull her arms back but wasn't strong enough.

"On hour" He spoke.

"For what?"

"Alone with you"

At those words it hit her he wanted, as she did a large lighting crackles above them "Y-you mean you want to….fuck me?"

"I'm offering you a good chance here" He held her tighter with her hand while his other went to her chest where he slipped his hand under her tank top and grabbed her bare chest making her gasp at the sudden touch "One hour in my car and everything will be paid off"

Sarah grunted as he roughly pulled at her breast, making her wince at the hard and rough treatment. His offer was sick, but it was another chance for her. She wouldn't have to pay him the last amount and she will go on. She felt like she wanted to throw up but held it in as she stood her head straight.

"Fine. You have one hour"

John let a sick smirk appear on his face as he let Sarah go and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer as he led her to his car which was packed not far from them.

Sarah knew she was going to regret this, she had done it before but that was long ago and it meant nothing. Now she fully understood what the whole sex thing was and she regrated it so much. As they got closer to his car she knew she had to make a more quickly, she didn't want this and didn't care if he had to pay him more. She wasn't going to solve her problems with sex.

John reached for the door handle and as he did Sarah made her move. She kicked him in his groin area and kneed him in the stomach. He let out a grunt as it happened giving a chance for Sarah to escape which she did. She started to run, moving her legs as much as they could. John though quickly recovered and ran after her, cursing to her behind as she ran. She didn't look back and tried every corner and ally way she knew to try and escape.

As she came down another ally she turned around and saw he wasn't behind her. Feeling like she lost him she came to a walk and looked ahead, only to be faced with John again who didn't look happy at all and grabbed her again.

"You stupid bitch!" He hissed "I should kill you" He got out his knife and pressed it to her throat but she managed to through a punch and backed away from him, not seeing she had walking backwards onto the road and continued to walk back away from him as he came closer to her.

But then she was suddenly thrown. A flash of light came to the corner of her left eye and before she could do anything a bang was heard, a car had hit her. She hit the front of the car before rolling onto the wing shelled and was thrown across the road like a rag doll. She rolled a few times before coming to a stop, feeling nothing but pain and numb in her whole body.

"Holy shit" John whispered as he saw what just happened. Not wanting to be around and to get the hell out of here he bolted back to his car where he sped off into the night.

Sarah let out a cough which came out with blood, she couldn't feel her legs. She felt blood dripping from her head and more blood leaking out her nose and mouth as she laid there. The rain hit her like hail stones, mixing the blood up and washing it away down the road.

She tried to speak, to say something was only met with another painful cough. Looking in front of her there was a blurr, but she could just make it out.

A red sports car came rolling towards her, came to a stop in front of her face before what looked like shifting and two metal legs as she slowly fell into darkness. She felt her heart take its last beat as her eyes closed and letting darkness win over her body.

_Knockout's POV_

Knockout was just exploring around, checking out the road races and beating every human there was entered. He felt more proud all the time. He knew he had a little more time to kill so he thought a scout around the city might get some information or even an those human pets of the autobot's.

But it was also pleasant to drive in the rain, it washed his beautiful form to get the mud off from the races and saved time from doing it himself. This planet was really filthy and none of the decepticon's liked it.

Knockout was around a corner and sped down the road with a roar as he felt like going a little faster. Though he knew the humans had laws and he went over the speed limit but he didn't care he would just do a hit and run if those police find him. He would win no matter what.

As he was lost in thought for only a second he felt a sudden slam in front of him. He slammed on the brakes not knowing what else to do and came to a stop with a hard jolt. As he looked around him to see what just happened he saw a man right next to him, looking scared before running off. He then looked in front of him where the human had looked and saw there was another human lying on the road.

He had hit her.

"Frag it to the pit" He groaned as he was about to speed off and ignore the human.

But as he was about to he noticed this was a female, not male.

"Hmmm" He thought as he came closer to the body still in his car mode.

He saw the female was having hard time breathing and coughed up red liquid which he knew was human blood.

"So gross" He mumbled as he transformed into his normal form and stood up straight in front of her.

He noticed just then she stopped breathing and was now laying there silently. Knockout was again about the leave and another human will find her body, but he started to think straight.

He has been looking for an experiment for a while now, ever since they got Breakdown's body back. He needed a female human to test if he could make a human into a transformer. Reason he needed a female was because they did need femmes in their ranks.

But this human was dead. She was no good. But maybe there was still a small light of life in her, he could only try. If he didn't then it will take longer to get his newest experiment done.

So as gently as he could he knelt down and picked up the female in his hands. The rain had washed most of the blood away now so she was clean again, but saw she had fresh cuts all around her and still no signs of life.

As he held her in his hands he could help but study her body. She was young he knew that, but something was different. He saw so many old scars around her arms. Without realising his expression soften and hoped this would work. As he thought he felt a sudden movement from her and saw she was trying to breathe again. There was still a chance for him to continue his work.

The sound of cars headed to him made him click to reality again and quickly he transformed into his car and set the girl in his back seat before speeding off. He called for a ground bridge down an ally way and went back to the Nemesis.

A few days had passed since Knockout had hit the human with his car and he started to forget how it happened, but he didn't forget about the female, or he should say femme.

Knockout spent days on her body, trying to repair her before going into the proses of transferring her mind into a new body he had been designing for when something like this happened.

It wasn't easy but he had managed to do it and she survived as well to his surprise. She was very strong. He could see that she was not weak at all.

He now walked into the rec room where his leader waited for him to give him the news and information about what he had been doing. Megatron allowed it knowing they will need more femmes in their ranks as breeders when they would take back Cybertron and the autobot's are defeated.

As he entered he walked to Megatron who had his back facing him, staring out the window of the view with his hands behind his back. Knockout came closer but noticed something from the corner of his optics and saw who he knew was Nightwatch.

She was laying on the floor, next to Megatron's throne on a velvet blanket recharging. But the way she looked she was nothing but a slave to Megatron, she was his property. After Dreadwing's death she didn't have an owner and when they all found out she was pregnant she begged Megatron to let her keep it. She was now his and she was 4 months pregnant now.

"Knockout what brings you here?" Megatron spoke making Knockout focus on him.

"Lord Megatron. I have some news"

"It better be good"

Knockout chose his words right "My experiment I've been working on is finished. It was a success"

Megatron turned to face him "You managed to turn a human into us?"

"Indeed" He smirked.

"Well then" Megatron walked to him "Congrats on you work Knockout. Any updates on her?"

"Right now she is recharging and when she onlines she will be confused and sore because it's all new to her. But if I teach her well she will be just fine by the end of the week"

"Very good and I expect you will teach her well" Megatron said before grinning "As a reward for your effort you may keep her"

"W-what?...I-I mean…really?"

"If you don't want her though I'm sure I can find someone else"

"No. It's alright I'll good care of her"

"I'm sure you will. I want to meet her when she wakes. Don't forget to contact me"

Knockout made his way out the room and waited for the door to close behind him. Once it did grinned and fist pumped the air "Score one for Knockout"

Meanwhile back in Knockout's medic bay there laid a femme on a berth, breathing softly as he chest rose up and down slowly. Brain wave activity showed on the screen next to the berth along with the spark beat, showing a healthy Cybertron and no problems.

Knockout came over to the body of the new femme and grinned down at her form. He was really impressed with what he has done a glad it had worked out. Not only because he would have to find have another human to test on but he got to keep this one.

He knew well that she used to be human but he just pushed that aside and didn't think about it because it would make him feel uncomfortable.

As he studied her he couldn't help but touch her orange armour and feel her spark beat. As his hand was placed over the chest he smirked at the feel of it, it sounded perfect. Just like her.

After a bit watching her he left to carry on with his studies and other work until she wakes up. Not realizing she was dreaming and her brain wave activity was starting to wildly move.

_Dream_

"_What the hell?" Sarah almost yelled as she tried to push through the bright light blinding her._

_She groaned as she tripped a little trying to find a way out or anything to make the light go away it was killing her._

_Killing? Death?_

_Was she dead?_

_She tried to think hard what had just happened but nothing came to her. She last remembered a lady, a women trying to help her up onto her feet and helping her towards a moving car. The car got closer and she was suddenly pushed in front of it and that was it. Was she hit by a car?_

"_Human"_

_A sudden booming voice spooked Sarah and she let out a gasp, looking around her trying to find who it came from._

"_Don't be afraid"_

"_Afraid? I'm not afraid I fucking losing my mind!" She screamed back._

"_There is a lot you need to understand human"_

"_Before you tell me anything show yourself!" Sarah needed to see who was speaking to her._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that" The voice sighed "I'm all around you, I'm the light and I am the one who bought you here"_

_Sarah shook her head and let out a chuckle "I'm dreaming. This has to be a crazy ass dream"_

"_It's no dream it's all real. I know you must have a lot of questions but I don't have long"_

"_You're leaving?"_

"_Soon, Sarah Bloom I need to tell you something important"_

"_W-wait how do you know my name?"_

"_I can't answer that" The voice continued "Like I said I don't have long. I need to tell you something and you need to understand"_

"_Then spill" Sarah crossed her arms._

"_My name is Primus. I'm a god that is unknown to most races around the universe. My children need help and you're the only one that can help them. I'm giving you a second chance and you need to make the right choices. This is a chance that can't be given again so use it right"_

"_What are you talking about none of this makes sense!" Sarah screamed again with frustration._

"_You will learn in time"_

_With that last word said Sarah felt a horrible sharp pain in her chest, like someone had stabbed her and twisted the knife. The light around her began to dull but a horrible screamed in her ears making her fall to the ground and curls her body into a ball. She shut her eyes with fright as it felt like everything around her came crashing down before blanking out._

_End of Dream_

Brain wave activity was over the border line, the spark rate was way too high and the femme was having trouble breathing as the humans would say.

"Frag what's going on?" Knockout rushed over to try and stable her but it was no good, he was losing her and he had to do something quick.

"Don't you dear do this! Not after all the hard work I went through to get you like this!" Knockout yelled as tried to pump fresh energon into her systems and get her under control.

Without any notice Megatron had entered the room to see the new femme along with Starscream by his side and a vehicon.

He narrowed his optics to see what was going on "I thought you said she was fine?"

"It just happened my lord" Knockout said "I'm trying to get her stable"

"Starscream help him" Megatron ordered as he watched him go over and along with the vehicon.

"Her energy lines are way too high" Starscream spoke.

"I know" Knockout frowned.

"When did this start?" He asked.

"I-I don't know a few minutes ago" Knockout guessed.

The vehicon came to the femme's side and gripped her arm so Starscream could study her. But doing this caught everyone by surprise.

The femme took a sharp gasp and her readings were back to normal so quickly it was hard to believe. So quickly the femme had shot right up and grabbed the closest thing near her which was the vehicon and she dug her clawed hands into his neck, tearing into his energon cables and pulling them out ending his life and watching with hate but confusion as he fell onto the ground offline.

She started at her bloody hands as she thought hard on what just happened and how it happened.

"I didn't expect that" Starscreamwhispered to Knockout as they both stood away from her, thinking she was going to lash out on them next.

Megatron was very surprised by her actions and the strength she had. It was out of this universe. The first ever human turned Transformer was in his sight, but something wasn't right. She just sat there staring at her bloody hands with shock like she couldn't get over what she just done.

"Femme" Megatron began as he came closer "You will do as your told, you will listen, you will behave and you will try not to escape. Is that understood?" Megatron said.

"Ahh Lord Megatron I think it's a little early for that she still needs to-"

"Don't judge me Knockout!" He snapped back.

But the femme just continued to examine her hands. She didn't answer, flinch or listen.

Megatron frowned and came over to her, grabbing her arm and speaking "You will listen femme or you-"

Before he could finish the femme hissed, letting out a death glare at him before lashing her clawed fingers at his face. To everyone's surprise she had managed to dent in claw marking's on the side of his face and making him stumble back. Very quickly she then ripped out the cables that were attached to her arms making the machine next to her go dead showing there was no life. She then bolted out of the room running as fast as she could.

Knockout was very shocked to see this happen she still hasn't fully recovered and here she was running like there was no tomorrow.

"Stop her! Don't let her escape!" Megatron yelled as Starscream called for more vehicons to join him.

Knockout knew he had to find her before anyone else did or something bad could happen. He didn't want his work to be harmed.

_Meanwhile…_

The femme ran past so many other's as she ran and tried to find and exit or anything. Some had tried to grab her, one managed to get a hold of her but she kicked her heel into his chest sending him into the wall and taking off again. She felt so much pain in her body but just didn't care she had to get away and be alone like the way she liked it.

She saw a door open and a way out. Freedom was only feet away. She ran towards the door as there was light in the distance knowing this must be the way out and then she could get from this crazy place. As she got closer she was suddenly hit in the back by a blast and found herself falling onto the ground and making a few tumbles before coming to a stop. The blast was so strong anyone else wouldn't survive.

Megatron lowered his gun as he took the shot. He wasn't going to let her escape even if it meant to offline her. Knockout came running and gasped to see what his leader did.

"L-lord Megatron what did you do!?"

"You will have another chance Knockout. She was trouble and would be a handful to bring up here"

"B-but it took days to get her like this! I went through so much hard work and-"

"Stop your complaining!" Megatron roared in his face "There are more humans out there to be tested on"

Before Knockout could reply the two heard soft groaning and turned there helm's to see the femme on the ground struggling to get up.

She survived? She survived Megatron's power?

Knockout quickly reacted "Please Lord Megatron let me take her back to my lab. I'll fix her up and talk to her right before she even leaves the room. I'll restrain her this time"

Megatron wasn't going to allow it but he was very interested how she had survived it was much unexpected. He thought for now Knockout can have a little play time with her until she was well trained and a behaved femme.

"Very well. Don't fail me"

This was Knockout's only chance to get the femme to react right this time. So much happened that she shouldn't have done and was lucky she wasn't killed. She had cheated death, but he thought how many times she cheated death as a human. He knew she had been through a lot and was very tough.

Knockout had bought her back to his medic bay where he placed her on a berth and restrained her so she couldn't escape this time.

He had fixed her what Megatron had caused but was lucky to get it done and make her body perfect again. He wasn't going to allow Megatron near her until he spoke to her and explained everything to her.

_Later that Day_

Sarah felt like she had been thrown into a wall a million times and then pushed through a grinder. Her body ached couldn't feel anything in her, she felt tight like something or someone was holding her down and before she could try to wake up she heard a voice.

"Morning Princess. Wakey, wakey time to online your optics" Knockout sang to her as he noticed she was waking up.

"W-what the fuck…" Sarah groaned as she looked up to see the ceiling and a strange mech next to her.

"About time you woke up"

Sarah stared at him with confusion before looking around her "W-where am I?"

"So the questions begin" Knockout smirked as he came closer to her "You're with me" He grinned "That's a start"

"I can see that! W-why can't I move? Who are you?"

"My name is Knockout darling, and the reason you can't move is because you're restrained down"

"Then untie me!" She snapped struggling in the hold.

"You're not very kind are you? Oh well I like a challenge"

Sarah glared at him for a moment before looking at her chest, seeing only a metal orange before traveling down her form and seeing her whole body in view.

"You like?" Knockout asked as he knelt next to her "It wasn't easy but I was able to save you and I crated this body from my likings. It will be hard to get use to at first but soon you will be a pro" He turned his back to her for a moment as he continued "Now I know you have a lot of questions but I can only answer a few since I don't know all, but knock me out. Get it?" He grinned at his joke before turning back to face the femme "So what do you want to know?" His expression softens as he saw the femme was now crying.

Sarah laid there still restrained as she let tears escape from her eyes which were now optics and wanting nothing more than to wipe them away, but she couldn't since her hands were tied down.

Knockout sighed as he came over "Hey there is no need for that now"

"No need?" Sarah sniffed "I'm a freak! What the hell am I? What did you do to me!?"

"Hey take it easy" Knockout spoke "Just relax ok?"

"Fuck you!" Sarah screamed.

"You have quite a mouth on you" Knockout narrowed his optics "Why are you so upset?"

"Why? You're asking why!?" Sarah tried to shoot up to spit in his face but couldn't since she was tied down "I had a life! I was fine and then….w-well I don't remember what happened but you had no right to do this to me!"

"Oh really?" Knockout grinned walking around the berth "Well how about a short movie?"

"A movie?" Sarah started with confusion.

Knockout didn't reply though and just turned to a screen were he typed in a few things before a short memory was played before Sarah, a memory from of her life. She started with sadness as she watched herself, hanging around with the wrong people, taking drugs, getting into fights and almost raped by strange men. The last thing she saw was fighting with John and backing up before a light had hit her. She continued to stare as the screen went blankt and Knockout turned to face her.

"You had a scrappy life. Don't you think this will be better? You will have a place to stay at least"

Sarah laid fully on the berth and turned her helm so it was facing the wall now "What was the light?"

"U-umm…" Knockout rubbed the back of his helm "That was me. You see I was driving along and then you come out of nowhere. I couldn't just leave you there, right?"

Sarah turned to face him again with a neutral expression "How come I get the feeling your lying?"

He sighed "Fine. I ran you down. But not on purpose! I bought you back here because I needed a human to test on. I have been trying to work on turning a human into my kind. You were a success"

"So…" Sarah thought hard about everything but the more she thought the more her head hurt "I'm now your kind? What are you called?"

"Well now we" He reminded her "We are Cybertronian's from the planet Cybertron. But our world has fallen and we need to rebuild it but that's going to take time"

"So you're like robot's?"

"Well as the human's would say yes"

"Why did you change me? There are other humans out there, maybe some that are willing to be changed"

"Look doll, reason I changed you it for a few reasons. First you were just a test, I didn't know if you were going to survive or not. Second you were dead as a human so I think you owe me a thank you for that. And third…..

Sarah looked up at him with confusion "What's the third?"

"Well out race is hanging by a thread. Our numbers are dying and we need more femmes to keep our kind going. I know you're not going to like this but you're here for a reason and that is you're here as a….breeder"

Sarah frowned a little "So I'm a whore?"

"Whoa that's a harsh word. I would say…."

"Play thing?"

"U-uummm….alright maybe but I do have some good news"

"I hardly think so"

"Just hear me out. You have been given to me by our leader. So that's fun right?"

"I don't think it's fun"

Knockout sighed "There is just no pleasing you is there"

"I just woke up to find myself to be turned into a whole different kind. How the heck would you think I feel?"

"Fine then" Knockout raised his hands "But do I get a thank you at least?"

Sarah rolled her optics "Thanks. Now can you untie me?"

"Promise not to run off like before?"

"What?"

Knockout narrowed his optics "You don't remember?"

Sarah stared at him for a short moment and shook her helm "No…I-I mean sort of but it's all fuzzy"

"No worries dear" He then took the restrains off her hands making her sit up and rub them for comfort.

Again she looked at her body, seeing it so different and the feel of it was going to be no fun. She went to stand up to see how it feels but as she put presser on her feet she fell onto her knees with a thud. She was quickly helped up by Knockout.

"Take it easy beautiful. You may have ran off before but you will have to take things slowly" He grinned as he placed his hand on her aft giving her a small rub.

"Thanks again" She felt his hand moving on her butt and sighed with annoyance "Can you get your hand on my ass?"

"Why? It's so perfect"

Sarah pushed him away and sat back up on the berth with her legs hanging over the edge "You don't seem to care what I was before"

"That's in the past" He waved "Now that your going to be here there are a few things you will need to know"

"What are they?"

"I'm only going to give you three rules. First never leave the ship without telling anyone. Second you must and always must do as your told by anyone, even if you don't like it. And thirdly please don't make our leader man. That's the last thing I want to deal with"

This was all too much for Sarah, so much was being told and she had to remember it all and not make mistakes "I have some more questions"

"Fire away"

"What happens if I don't follow a rule"

"Then you won't be lucky. I'm only warning you so don't do anything stupid"

"Ok. Are we on a ship?"

"That's right were in planet's atmosphere and cannot be seen until were uncloaked"

"How many are there here?"

"Most of them are drones. Don't worry you don't have to follow them they are servants"

"Are there any other…._femmes_?"

"Besides you the is one other femme here but she belongs to Megatron, not so lucky"

"What do you mean?"

"Well….she's a bit brainwashed and only listens to her _master_. Our leader treats her like a pet, a prize"

"Is that what I am?"

"Oh no. To me you're just a normal femme….who use to be human. But I can live with that"

Sarah smirked a little at his response "Right"

"Anything else?"

"One more thing" Sarah said as she sat up straighter "Who is this leader?"

"You will get to meet him soon, but first I need to add something to you for the finishing touch. Just lie down and let me finish up"

Sarah did so not bothering to argue anymore, it was just too tiering. She watched as Knockout stood by her side picking up a small rod in his hands before turning it on making it flicker with fire and spark.

"What is that?"

"It's nothing. I'm just going to brand you"

Sarah shot up and crossed her arms "I'm not live stock you're not going to brand me"

"Don't worry we all have it, see" He pointed to his Decepticon symbol showing he had it "There to no harm every new Decepticon gets it"

"I-I thought we were Cyber…bots….or whatever you said"

"We are, but our kind also has sides and this is the side you will be teamed on. Were called Decepticon's"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really"

Sarah lay down again on the berth and let Knockout do what he had to do.

She watched as he branded her shoulder, it didn't hurt to her really. Like a tattoo without all the ink. This was heat and Knockout melted the symbol into her very carefully.

It didn't take long really and Knockout stood back grinning at her.

"You look very well lady like I must say. The symbol brings a nice touch to you"

Sarah sat up staring at him "Are you flirting with me?"

"You want me to?"

"Not really"

"Oh you're very harsh aren't you"

"Let's just say I have a bad history with men….or whatever your called"

"I'm a mech, like you said a male. I've already told you are a femme, is that all you need to know?"

"I guess, for now"

"Come now. Our leader is waiting. Don't do anything stupid alright?"

"I'll think about it"

After Sarah had managed to keep her balance and was able to at least walk on her own after an hour trying to with Knockout, she started to follow him down the hall of this new and strange place. It was so dark, like there kind had no taste at all. It reminded Sarah of the alley ways when she used to be human, so it was going to be like the same then.

Sarah bumped into Knockout without thinking and almost fell from her sore legs again but was caught once more by Knockout.

"Better be careful sweet spark. Don't want to dent that pretty face of yours" He smirked running his hand across her cheek plate.

"Why are you so….charming to me?"

"Well firstly I think you're quite unique, for a human turned that is. But don't forget you were given to me. I don't tend to treat you like a slave, but I will treat you like a trophy"

She narrowed her optics at him "I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing?"

"You shall see. Right now Megatron wants to meet you"

"Who?"

"Our leader. The one you lashed out at"

"W-wait I…." She thought again and remembered hitting someone before running off "Oh"

"Yeah so just wish he is in a good mood"

"What if he's not?"

"W-well ahh….we will see"

They reached the rec room where Sarah gasped at the sight before her, the room was huge, bigger than anything she has seen before. She let out a hiss as a sharp pain shot through her legs but she just shook it off. She followed right behind Knockout as she looked around, seeing so many other's that looked alike. She spotted one turning around o see her, before nudging one next to him to look. They seemed interested, but she saw fear in them as well. Why was that?

Looking in front of her she saw an open view of what looking like space, but she spotted the earth as well, like they were just almost out of the atmosphere. She started with wonder out in the open, not realizing she was supposed to stop walking. But Knockout did that for her and raised his arm out to block her from going any further.

"Why did we stop?"

Knockout didn't say anything but directed his head in front of them making Sarah look.

She held in a gasp as a tall, bulking one stood in front of them with his back turned.

"Lord Megatron. You requested me"

"Indeed Knockout" His voice gave Sarah a small jump. It was so sudden, so deadly.

"I'm come with the new femme my lord" Knockout took a small bow making Sarah notice this and narrow her optics.

Megatron then turned around to face them. His optics locking onto Sarah like a snake and its prey. Sarah stared up at him with no expression, though on the inside she was feeling sick. Whatever was inside of her it wasn't agreeing with her right now, she wanted to throw up but wasn't sure if she could now she was like this.

"Come forward"

She looked at Knockout and he gave her to a nod, lettingher know she had to.

Sarah then started to walk forward to him, feeling her legs were like jelly and tried her best to keep herself straight. She managed to and stoped when she was only a few feet away. Megatron then came closer and started to circle her, felt like she was being watched by a pack of tigers. She felt uncomfortable.

"Very impressive Knockout. You have done a fine job"

"She has a long way to go but I can promise you she will be a fine member of the Decepticon's"

Sarah inhaled a little, and then she heard a chuckle coming front in front of her. Looking up she saw a skinny, slender bird like mech leaning against the wall, arms crossed and giving her a devil like look. His grin made him look like a creep, like he was picturing her nude or something. She gave him a small glare before looking away but this didn't last long when Megatron stopped in front of her and lifted her helm up with his clawed finger.

He turned her helm around from side to side, admiring her looks and searching for any mistakes or problems.

"What is your name?"

Was he asking her? Who else would he be talking to?

Finding her voice she spoke "M-my name is Sarah"

It was like her answer was a joke, since the bird standing behind Megatron started to crack up laughing like crazy.

"You have a lot to learn my dear" His voice purred to her giving small chills.

Megatron shook his helm at her "That is your old name, you will need a new one"

"Why?"

She heard Knockout slap him forehead at her answer. What was so wrong with that? She now had to change her name?

"Why? Megatron asked.

"U-umm yeah why?"

He chuckled at her "My dear you have a lot to learn if you're going to be a Decepticon here. Your life has changed now and will need to start over again, starting with a new name"

"It's not like I chose it I woke up like this"

Megatron narrowed his optics at her response.

"Lord Megatron" The one that stood behind everyone came forward "She has no experience about our kind. She is new and also very rude. Allow me to show her some…._manners_"

The last word he gave a purr, making Sarah glare at him "With you? No thank you"

"That wasn't a request my dear"

This guy Sarah didn't like at all. He was creepy and looked like a pervert wanting to ravage her body.

"No need for that Starscream"

Starscream hey? That would explain his high pitch voice.

Megatron continued "I'm sure Knockout will be willing to show her the basics. Right Knockout?"

"No worries I will do my part" He said.

"Now" Megatron stood tall in front of her "As for your name you will need to come up with something soon. Also everything you have known about your past, as a human you will need to forget it. You one of us now and you will need to improve"

"Improve? Like what?"

"You will need to learn about our kind. What we do, what we survive on, about our past and wars, our ship and top one your attitude"

Sarah was about to say something back but Knockout beat her "No worries it will get done"

"It better" Megatron again stared down at her "You will address me by Lord Megatron, I'm your leader and what I so goes. No but's or if's"

"Fine"

Her response was no good to him and very quickly he gave her a hard slap across the face, letting a yelp escape her mouth as her neck quickly turned at the sudden hit.

"That was for lashing out at me before. Next time you won't be so lucky"

Sarah held her sore cheek as she slowly stood straight again, she felt like lashing out at him again and kicking him in the balls if he had any. She only nodded to him letting him know she understood.

"Now. Before you leave if there something you want to say?"

Sarah looked up at him knowing he wanted to call him Lord. She wasn't going to do that. She gave a blank stare at him as tears started to prick in her optics. Not caring what she was about to say and didn't care if he killed her.

"Go fuck yourself" With that said she turned and quickly walked out the room, even though she had no clue where she would go she just needed to get out of there.

Megatron glared deadly at her back. He knew very well what that meant even though he was not human and powered up his gun with anger wanting to shoot her in the back again. But Knockout stopped him.

"Lord Megatron I'll have a word with her. I'll teach her well and make sure she doesn't say that again or anything else rude" He tried to convince him.

"Very well" He growled "If she even thinks about talking back at me or anything I don't like that is, then I'll throw her off this ship. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Megatron"

Knockout left quickly to find Sarah, knowing there was only one place for her to go and that was his medic bay. He went right back there. As he arrived he looked around for her and it didn't take much to find her sitting on the berth she was on before. But she was very upset about something.

He came over with a kind voice "What's wrong darkling?"

"What's wrong?" She sniffed her tear away "Didn't you just see what happened?"

Knockout sighed "I saw everything, but you had it coming you did lash out at him and you spoke very rudely to him even though I said don't" Knockout continued "He's leader of the Decepticon's he can do as he pleases. Not everyone likes it most the time even me but we go along with it still"

"I don't like him"

"You don't have to. But you have to behave when around him is that understood?"

"But-"

"Is. That. Understood?"

Sarah sighed "Yeah…"

"Right" Knockout came closer and sat at the edge of the berth "Come on legs up"

"What?"

"Legs up in my lap"

"Why?"

He sighed "Just do it"

Sarah did so and lay there swinging her legs up so Knockout could hold them. She wasn't sure why but she got her answer when he started to rub her leg up and down, in a massage way and putting presser at her feet. Without knowing she let out a groan of comfort and relaxed into the berth.

"That feel nice?"

"Very"

Knockout smirked at her answer "This should help with the pain your feeling. It won't make it go away but it will help" He slightly went up to her thigh giving a small rub there and here, grinning as he relaxed more into the berth "Have you thought of any names?"

She looked up at him "For what?"

"For our future sparkling's" He chuckled.

"You were kidding right?"

"Yeah sure maybe. But I meant your name, you need a new one"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really"

"Fine" Sarah sighed and only took a second to think "Bloom"

"Bloom?"

"Yeah that was my last name when I was human. Sarah Bloom"

"Oh I see very nice. But's it's a little too short I think. You need something with two words maybe. As for example there is….Star-Scream or Mega-tron or Knock-out. See what I mean?"

"Yeah" She understood and thought about it "I-I'm not sure.

"How about Blood-bloom?" He asked as he smoothly rubbed her other leg now.

"Bloodbloom?"

"Yeah. You use to carry blood as a human. Your colour is almost blood like and I think it suits you"

"You think so?"

"I sure do"

Sarah, now changing for name for a new life let a smirk appear on her face for the first time "Alright then. Bloodbloom it is"

"Mind if I call you Bloom for short"

"I guess, but only you"

"I have no problem with that" He gave one last rub on her legs and let go letting her move ":How did that feel, Bloom?"

She gave a soft smile "It was relaxing. Thanks"

"Oh so now you're getting all soft on me?"

She gave him a narrowed look before huffing "Why? You think I'm into you?"

"Are you?"

She was about to reply but before she could Knockout quietly crawled up to her and leaned over her, leading down closer pressing him mouth to her own. She let a sharp yelp escape as he kissed her and tried to push him away but her body wouldn't allow it. Knockout gently rubbed her shoulder with one hand while the other balanced himself on the berth.

He was surprised that she hasn't tried to push him away yet, nor try to attack him. He didn't know why did this, he just wanted to and see what happens. His optics widen when he felt her lean into the kiss and take more of him in, he liked it.

Slowly he broke the kiss and smirked to see her disappointed look as he moved away.

"You like that?"

She licked her lips "M-maybe…"

He chuckled loudly and gently brushed her face with his hand "See? Doesn't hurt to try?"

"I-I don't know…" She was very confused now about everything "I've never kissed anyone before"

"Really?"

"I just wasn't expecting it"

Knockout gave a grin again and kissed her check softly "You'll understand about our race in time"

He got up off her letting her sit up and smirked to see her face was all blushed and seemed very confused about everything.

"I didn't know your kind kissed"

"Oh we do. We even reproduce like the humans. I was very surprised to find out about that"

"S-so you have a…." She stopped feeling shy to say anymore, but Knockout seemed to guess.

"If you're asking what I think you are then yes we mech's do have one. You're more than welcome to take a keep show at mine if you like?"

"I'll pass for now"

"For now?"

She sighed as she knew she was saying the wrong words "Can we forget about this?"

"Well you can but I won't" He grinned.

"Good enough for me"

It did take a while to get Knockout to finally leave her alone. He was such a charmer and flirter, for hours he stood by her side and kept touching her as well. She tried to get away a few times just to be away from him for a second but he would just pop up again and bring her back to the medic bay where she was supposed to be. It was very frustrating to be around Knokcout because he always thought he was so good and funny, but to her he wasn't. She couldn't help but smirk or laugh softly a few times but he took this as a open invention.

Finally he offered to show her to a room she would be staying in for the night and in the morning Knockout would get to work on teaching her about everything and there kind. She was looking forward to it she had to admit, she wanted to know everything about there past, how they were created, how there would fell and what these sides he was talking about. She would just have to get use to Knockout even though she didn't like it much.

She now sat in her almost empty room, sitting on her berth which was very cold and uncomfortable for her. Though she always felt on cardboard boxes for sleep this was way different to what humans normally sleep on. She laid on it to give it a try but right away sat back up with a sigh.

Everything was so different. She didn't know what the future would hold for her. She has been told she was bought here because there race was dying and needed more femmes to reproduce. She was disgusted by the sound of it, but then again she would be saving something. While she was alone she took time to think on her own.

Maybe this was a second chance for her, a second chance just to change who she was, make no mistakes will be made and she will make the right choice about her live. She's always wanted to meet someone, get to know him, feel love, start a family and grow old together. She wasn't sure if there kind even died of old age but she wasn't complaining.

Maybe Knockout could be the one.

"Yeah right" She mumbled feeling very tiered about everything.

Knockout has been kind to her, but she wanted to know more about him. Speak of the devil there was a knock on her door and went over to see who it was. But as she reached the door she saw no way to open it.

"Umm…." She thought as she tried to do something.

"Push the button dear. Next to the door"

It was Knockout.

She looked over and saw there was a flat button and pushed it making it beep softly and the door kiss open.

"There you are dear. Settling in well?"

"Yeah kind of, feeling uncomfortable though"

"Oh that's no good" He leaned on the door frame giving a smirk "You can bunk with me if you like?"

"I think I'll be fine"

"Alright suit yourself. But it's open if you get lonely"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Right then" He straighten up "I'll leave you for the night. Don't forget you can contact me with the link I uploaded for you. Use it whenever you like"

"Thanks"

"See you in the morning" He gave a small wink before leaving "Bloodbloom"

She watched as he left until he was out of sight. She had to admit he had a nice colour and that smirk of his she could tell it drove most girls crazy for him. She shook her head at the thought. It was crazy to think like that.

Sarah now known as Bloodbloom, went back into her room and laid on her berth. Staring at the ceiling with wonder of what the future will hold for her. A new life is what she needed. This is not how she planned it to happen, but it was a start. She will learn well from her teacher Knockout and looked forward to knowing more tomorrow.

Bloodbloom let her blue optics shut down, letting the peaceful recharge take over and hoped when she woke this was no dream, and she would wake up in the same place again for a new life to begin.

This was just the start.

* * *

_Hoped you all enjoyed. Idea's for another story is always welcome. Please review and thanks for reading._


End file.
